


For a moment

by BroIm_eth



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroIm_eth/pseuds/BroIm_eth
Summary: Im sad and its 2:56 in the morning.----Tim writes a letter for himself, to someone he thought he saw.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	For a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Jakfkakkf im so tired dude

_For a moment. For just a moment I honestly thought you were there. When I called you called back and your eyes looked like they did that day so long ago, god i thought. I wished, and i had hope. So much hope, for just a moment, that you were actually there. I held you. Tightly, and you felt real. You were in my arms, I could feel you there, and for a second, for that moment you were real. You really were there with me again._

_The back of my mind is cruel. It would never let me have something like this for more than mere seconds. In my moment, with you, even, it's sirens sounded and my thoughts began to be fogged by the realization that this wasn't actually happening. But i didnt remember falling asleep. So it wasn't a dream._

_You had tears in your eyes, and you held me too. Your touch was gentle- so light, I'm not sure it was really there anymore, but in the moment, it was- and your breath was shaking. I recall your grip tightening, for a second, before you choked out words and your voice didnt sound like you. You started to become translucent and light and i panicked._

_In the moment, i didnt comprehend your words. I was to busy grasping at the wavering form of you that was dissapearing right before me, in my arms. Then you were gone. The back of my mind was right. All other thoughts wiped out because you were never there with me._

_You werent real._ _You died that day so long ago and i can't change that._

_I found your hat on the floor where you had stood._

_Your words have sunk in, now. I don't think I believe them, though._

_But I had loved you to, jaybird. I still do._


End file.
